


圣餐

by Kobalt_131072



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobalt_131072/pseuds/Kobalt_131072
Summary: •路德维希/劳伦斯前提的抹布劳伦斯。双性劳。涉及GB剧情（对，我就是在说阿梅利亚）。严重到不忍直视的OOC。十年前贴吧文学式矫揉造作型文笔。聚众日主教的天雷滚滚脏东西。全  员  劳  吹 。特别声明：治愈教会并没有这个项目，都是我这个混乱邪恶的胡言乱语，我就是最大的带恶人。
Kudos: 9





	圣餐

**Author's Note:**

> 像我这种变态果然就应该被挂到电风扇上（或者雷文吐槽中心）遭众人唾弃后被烂番茄臭鸡蛋砸死。  
> 有轻微的现实参考，但没有任何贬低或冒犯他人信仰的隐喻。如果认为我有不尊敬您信仰的嫌疑，我在这里提前向您道歉。对不起。

圣餐

……仪式在治愈教会的大教堂举行。正午的钟声敲响过后，教堂大门终于缓缓开启，劳伦斯主教出现在了高呼他的名字与溢美之词的，翘首以待的喜悦民众面前。他身着繁复的长袍，黑与白的布料层层交叠，每一层的末端都以蕾丝修饰，最外层的白色布料垂至覆盖地面。主教的肩膀上披戴着黑底银线刺绣的披肩，平举着圣餐权杖，神态圣洁而祥和。在他身后肃立着，同样衣着华丽，将月光大剑扛在肩膀上的，正是被冠以“神圣之剑”称呼的教会首席猎人路德维希。  
……盛会举行至尾声，只余下最后一个普通民众并无资格参与，只有治愈教会的高层才能一睹究竟的重要仪式——受领圣餐。劳伦斯主教率先回到大教堂，其余神职人员排成两行，鱼贯而入。最后，教堂的大门合拢，阻隔了一切探究的视线。  
——《治愈教会的起源与兴盛》

路德维希扶着劳伦斯爬上了仪式桌。  
与其说是仪式桌，这更像是一张稍有些高的床，只不过长宽都不足以让人完整地躺在上面；边缘被精美的鎏金花纹装饰着，铺设的软垫也包裹着带暗纹的褐红色丝绸。更形象一些的形容是：它仿佛一只被用于盛放展品的丝绒托盘——置于其上的往往是收藏者最为喜爱，且精美绝伦的凤毛麟角，大部分时间被安全妥善地锁在保险柜里，只在极少数信得过的朋友和熟客取出——这描述放在治愈教会的第一主教身上也绝对说得过去。传说中的巨龙守护财宝，而教会的每一名神职人员都是不惮于为了他们的主教拼上性命的。

教堂里相较往常而言更为昏暗，甚至连平时在墙边闪烁的蜡烛都熄灭了，唯一仅剩的是自天幕垂下，神明衣袍上薄纱一般的阳光，被教堂的花窗切割出层叠的脉络后坠在地上，如同盛开的花；被簇拥在正中间的，毋庸置疑是第一主教和他身边的首席教会猎人——劳伦斯上半身靠在路德维希怀里，披肩已经被扔在地上，压在圣餐符文形状的权杖下面；他褪下长靴，解开长袍，松开手任由布料从他肩膀上滑落下去。日光代替衣物拂在他光滑白皙，宛如陶瓷制作的人偶一样的身体上：相较男性而言略微隆起的胸部，圆润的肩膀，平坦紧实的小腹，以及纤细修长的四肢。他将白色缎带束起的发尾撩到背后，微笑着舔舔嘴唇，从容不迫地向他的信众们展示这具身体。

教堂内原本就是静穆无声的：在这荒诞又神圣的仪式中，能够被允许发声的仅有劳伦斯主教一人；但现在，就连轻柔如柳絮的呼吸声也沉寂下来，和无处借力的尘埃一同落在地上。劳伦斯的外衣下面便是盈白的躯体，像是被剥了壳的牡蛎露出甜美晶莹的肉质——他的外袍下面没有内衣，也没有长裤——他一整天竟是这样出现在众人面前的。路德维希从暗处取来一只整块水晶雕琢，绕了金线装饰的高脚杯，里面装满了暗红色的液体：这旧神之血里兑了提升性欲和增强体力的药物，否则劳伦斯绝对撑不过这漫长的仪式过程。

主教跪在仪式桌上，在光线笼罩下高高举起杯子，像是要把这血液献给不存在的神。“赞美旧神之血。”他高声宣告道，“就让我们举杯，抛下忧愁，饮尽这神圣的血液吧——愿良善之血指引我们的道路！”他随后将这血液一饮而尽。路德维希接过杯子，绕道他身前——  
圣餐就此开始了。

于情于理，路德维希都应是第一位受领圣餐的——尚且还在拜伦维斯时他就已经和劳伦斯是挚友，现如今他则是教会最坚固的盾牌和最锋利的剑刃。他揽着主教的肩膀让他躺得舒服些，动作轻柔得像是拈起一根羽毛，掌心比冬天的火炉更温暖。药效已经在劳伦斯身上发作，在他白皙的肤色上烧出傍晚云霞的红。他微笑着舒展双腿，把他们搭在路德维希的肩上。他的双腿间，阴茎下面下面，竟然还有一枚温软小巧的肉缝——这属于女性的器官现在正湿漉漉地开合着，他往里探进一个指节，这濡湿的软肉就欢欣地裹上来了。

恐怕因为毕竟不是女性的缘故，劳伦斯的身体紧得要命，让路德维希不得不担心他到底能否吃得消。“……进来吧。”看出他的担忧的主教贴在他耳边轻声说道，“没关系的。来吧。”于是他慢慢挤进去，感受着温暖绵软的肉体绞紧他，贴合着他的阴茎。“——啊！”主教发出惊喘似的呻吟，身体从软垫上弹起来，头向后仰着，弯曲的脖颈看上去让人想起天鹅。劳伦斯感觉到路德维希滚烫的手指沿着他一节节突出的脊椎安抚下去，把他体内灼人的瘙痒压下去；另一只手抚摸着他高高翘起的阴茎，捻弄刺激着含在肉缝之间的小巧的阴蒂。高潮的海浪很快就吞没了他，逼着他射出乳白色的粘稠精液。路德维希立刻就撤了出去，哪怕他本人尚且还硬着。劳伦斯抱着他的脖子，在他耳边喘匀了气，抬起脸把他们的头颅倚靠在一起。

“来。”他用微不可闻的呼吸似的声音说道，伏下身体去舔舐路德维希的茎身，用舌尖描绘起伏的青筋，用舌苔摩擦滴落前液的头部，动作里有种小孩子摆弄大人的纸笔和书籍时的那种故作熟练的谨慎和决心。猎人在射精之前推了推主教的肩膀，但他的好友坚决地将他吞得更深，用蠕动的喉咙包裹住他。最后他射在劳伦斯的嘴里——光裸的主教半阖着眼睛，双腿间是熟透的果实一般软烂的红，粘稠的白色液体挂在他的舌苔上，沿着舌尖缓慢地滴落下来——路德维希坚定地移开视线，站到他背后，尽量让劳伦斯靠在自己身上找到一个舒服些的姿势。而平日里温文尔雅，衣着整洁的主教现如今下半身一片狼藉地向众人打开着，小腹上沾满了自己射出的精液；柔软的雌穴开开合合，竟挤出一小股水来。

第二位走上来的却是个身着白色教会服装的女性。阿梅利亚是劳伦斯钦定的主教候选人，此时出现在这里也是理所当然。她沉默着向主教鞠躬行礼，又迅速地在仪式桌前站定，对着他俯下身。  
紧接着，劳伦斯的哭叫声迅速地占据了教堂的穹顶，痛苦和欢愉同时揉在他的声音里——阿梅利亚的舌尖像是钻开木头的蛀虫一样舔开主教的穴肉。尽管她也经受过秘法和战斗的训练，女性的手指还是要比路德维希柔软得多，带着温凉的触感像游鱼一样在他的身体上掠过。主教未来的继任者将手指在他半开着，含着未吐净的精液的口腔里沾湿，玩弄起他比普通男性更加饱满也柔软得多的胸乳；另一只手在他后穴里探进两根手指，剪开绞紧的肠壁。等到劳伦斯的身体整个儿放松下来，足以含住她的三根手指，她才抽回手，从衣服里摸出一个狰狞的物件。

那是一根双头的木质假阳具，呈U型弯曲着。阿梅利亚耐心地给它的表面抹上油脂，纤长的手指和木头上的纹理一同在阳光下闪闪发亮。从情欲里短暂挣脱出来的主教对她露出微笑，在她以探寻的目光看过来时以顺从和鼓励的姿态把手按在她的肩膀上。  
“继续吧，”主教轻声宣告道，“这神圣之血即为奖赏。”随后他举起手，路德维希配合地将月光大剑的锋刃按在他细瘦的手腕上。浓郁的鲜血霎时间涌了出来，而劳伦斯仿佛感觉不到疼痛似的将这甜美的红泉递到阿梅利亚嘴边。

他的继任者一面啜饮着他的血液，一面用假阳具操着他下身的两个穴——劳伦斯只觉得自己连肚子都被这坚硬的木制品填得满满的。亚楠在某些节日时会有烤制整鸡的习惯：把禽鸟的腹部剖开，掏出内脏，再往里面塞入其他食材……那是节日的大餐，就如同现在的他本人一样。劳伦斯心知肚明现在只不过是正餐前的准备环节。他得借着现在准备好自己。  
于是往日里高高在上的第一任主教现如今迎合着借助假阳具操他的那只手上下挪动自己的腰部。阿梅利亚握着他的手臂舔舐血液，他就用空余出的另一只手抠弄起已经从肉缝间探出的阴蒂。随后她松开那只手，转向了劳伦斯鼓起来的胸部——她吮吸着已经在空气中硬挺了许久的乳尖，就好像第一主教真的可以像女性那样，产出吸引力比甜美的血液还要强大的乳汁。早已无力压抑自己声音的主教发出呜呜咽咽的，带着哭腔的呻吟，胸膛向上挺起来，送到他的继任者的嘴边，舌尖上含混着不明意义的淫词艳语。最后阿梅利亚不再移动他下身的木质阴茎了，只抓着他的手让他自己玩弄自己的阴蒂——这样的高潮总归是没有那么大的体力消耗，能让他之后好过一些。

阿梅利亚走下去之后劳伦斯的身体也还没停止高潮导致的颤栗。他的手还夹在双腿之间，眼神空洞失焦，涎水从他嘴角淌下来。路德维希拿出提前准备好的血瓶喂给他，随后众人围拢上来。那么多形形色色的面孔，或黑或白的统一服饰，这密不透风的人群乌云般遮住了投下的光线。

正餐开始了。他们无声无息地宣布道。

无数只贪婪的，垂涎欲滴的手从周围滑出来。他们温和而不可抗拒地拉开主教光滑白皙的双腿。有不止一根手指在他身体里，同时探索着他前后两个穴——多亏了阿梅利亚和路德维希，他没感觉到半点不适，只有酥麻的瘙痒蜈蚣一样缠绕在他的下身上。有人抓住主教只握过纸笔的手放在自己的阴茎上，那手就主动抓着滚烫胀大的肉棒上下撸动着；也有人在他的身体上圈出一小块地方，用下身磨蹭着，将前液蹭在光滑白皙，完好无损的皮肤上。扩张他后穴的手指已经撤了出去，一根性器满满当当地挤了进来——操他的人很有经验，深深浅浅地捣弄着前列腺所在的那一点，而嘴里被塞了手指的主教只能从喉咙深处漏出几声模糊不清的呻吟。

一片混乱里，有人拽下了劳伦斯系住发尾的白色缎带；另一只手接过它，将它捆在了主教勃起的阴茎根部。这也是提前说好的，为了尽量节省体力想出的方法；但真的实际执行起来，无法射精的不适还是要比想象中痛苦得多。劳伦斯像是砧板上的鱼一样弹了起来，满溢出的泪水从眼角滴落，又被另一只手温柔地抹掉——是路德维希的手指，那让他稍稍安心了些——但第二根阴茎也插进他的雌穴，于是这眼泪掉得更凶了。

劳伦斯的女性生殖器官发育得并不完全：比如，他的子宫并没有和正常女性一样排卵的功能，尽管这器官不可否认地存在于他体内。他能敏感地察觉到阴茎头部在他的子宫口捣弄着，尝试侵入这狭窄的器官。最后当他真的操进去的一瞬间，劳伦斯呻吟着潮吹了：他的下半身像是漏了水的罐子一样淅淅沥沥地射出大量透明的液体，两眼几乎翻白，修剪得整整齐齐的指甲在路德维希的手臂上留下几道毫无威胁的白痕。夹在他下半身的两根性器也在收紧的内壁的挽留下在他体内抽插着射了精。等到他们拔出来以后，刚刚被灌入的精液失禁似的从已经被操得合不拢的前后两个穴里流出来。他没获得太多喘息的时间，第二轮的两根阴茎很快又一次填满了他的身体。最后他真的被搞得失禁了——有人解开他性器上的束缚的一瞬间他就无法控制地射出了大量白色的浊液，紧接着就是淡黄色的尿液。他的腹部已经鼓起来，不知道里面装了多少没来得及清理的精液。坚持不懈挤压吮吸他乳头的人同样获得了报偿：他们真的在他高潮时从他的乳头上挤出了几滴白色的乳汁。这让他们更加变本加厉起来。当这仪式结束以后，他们的主教的乳头恐怕得肿痛好几个星期，哪怕是摩擦到衣服也会刺痒难忍——也不知他的胸部会不会从此以后像怀孕的女性一样必须按时挤出乳汁。

劳伦斯从昏昏沉沉的肉欲中捞回了自己的意识。他正被人抱在怀里，包裹他的衣服领子埋住了他的小半张脸。这衣服上满是路德维希味道，足以让他安心下来。  
“结束了吗？”他闭着眼睛问道。  
“结束了。”路德维希温柔地轻声回答，他的声音和语调甚至不会吵醒一个浅眠的人。  
于是第一主教安安心心地放任自己进入睡眠。

他知道，路德维希会把这一切都处理好的。


End file.
